Utrom
The Utroms are a peaceful alien species who appear in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle world. In appearence they are very small usually pink in clour and walk on tentacles, often using exo suits to move more easily. Utroms also have long lifespans living over a thousand years. History One thousand years ago, an Utrom ship was transporting the dangerous Utrom criminal Ch'rell. Unfortunately Ch'rell escaped and sabotaged the ship, causing it to crash on Earth. Landing near feudal Japan, the ship was damaged beyond repair and in the confusion Ch'rell escaped on Earth. The Utroms decided to take advantage of their long life spans to wait for Earth to have the proper technology they need to return to their homeworld. Mortu, the leader of the stranded Utroms makes the first exo skeleton a robotic humanoid which an Utrom can control. With these exo skeletons the Utroms were able to merge with humans. However, Ch'rell managed to steal one of the exo skeletons and went on to form the Foot clan and became known as the Shredder. One of Ch'rell's first thoughts was to attack and destroy the Utroms. Mortu and the Utroms decided they needed help so they revealed themselves to a select few trustworthy humans who they named their Guardians who would protect them. Centuries later Mortu met with two young skilled men called Hamoto Yoshi and Mashimi, they both saved him from Foot Ninja. Impressed Mortu offered them the chance to become Guardians, despite their Master's objections. Yoshi seemed to advance through the ranks as a Guardian while Mashimi never seemed to get anywhere. In anger, he murdered Tang Shen the lover of Yoshi and betrayed the Utroms to Ch'rell the Shredder. After killing Mashimi in combat, Yoshi along with the Utroms moved to a new base in New York. Yoshi also took his pet rat Splinter with him. The Utroms new base became known as the T.C.I.R center, a science and research facility. In new York some Utroms found a baby alligator in the sewers whom they took care off and called him Leatherhead. At the T.C.I.R the utroms created a powerful mutagen that transformed the Turtles, Splinter, and Leatherhead. When Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder killed Yoshi, his pet rat Splinter escaped to the sewers where he eventually found four baby turtles which were accendlty sent down into the sewers by a young boy who bought them. Splinter found them and were soon exposed to a canister of T.C.I.R mutagen which mutated them into more humanoid beings, Splinter taught them ninjitsu. The Utroms would later be forced to flee New York when Ch'rell and the Foot attacked the T.C.I.R building, after repairing their transmat teleportal device they escaped back to their homeworld. The Utroms later return to help the Turtles in their battle against The Utrom Shredder. Thirty seconds before the The Shredder's ship blew up, they put the ship in a stasis field and used the Transmat to transport everyone out. On their homeworld, The Utrom Shredder--now identified as the Utrom Ch'rell--stood trial and was sent to exile on a icy asteroid prison, Mor Tal. Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:All monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:Hero monsters Category:TMNT monsters Category:Small Monsters Category:Molluscs Category:Living Monsters